We Grew Up Too Fast
by Themadzlove
Summary: Nearly five years after Terra awakened from her stone prison, the team is drifting apart. New relationships have been made and grow stronger while others have faded into the past. Raven's relationship with her teammates has long since fallen- especially between she and Changeling. UNDER CONSTRUCTION! TO BE REDONE EVENTUALLY! (Sorry)
1. Chapter 1: How things are now

_"...for the rare and radiant mai-"_ I stop reading abruptly as I am startled by the sudden noise.

"Why you son of a bitch!" Says an irritated females voice from a distance. The voice belongs to Tara Markov.

I don't pay the voice any attention and reread the sentence. _"...for the rare and rad-"_

"What the hell did I do now?!" Yells an equally irritated male voice. That voice belongs to Garfield "Changeling" Logan.

They must have moved to another room as the voices grew more muffled. I took this chance to try to read again.

_"...For the rare and radiant maiden, whom the Angels named-"_

"Tara! For the last time, she's just a friend! That's it!" Changeling hollered, following his girlfriend out of his bedroom.

She turned back to him and glared. "Then how come she was texting you!?" The blonde haired woman snapped back.

"We were just- Wait. How did you know I texted her?" He growled. Tara's defiant gaze wavered but she stayed where she stood.

"I have a right to know such things." She replied coolly.

I hear Changeling growl again and continue to argue with her. I can hear their arguments as I have every day from the Ops center. I had been hearing these fights for the past four years now. Four years ago I would never tolerated this pointless noise. But then again, four years ago I wouldn't hear their arguments since Tara wasn't on the team.

_**Four years; 2 months ago**_

_"Please Raven! It just may be an enjoyable experience for you!" Starfire pleaded._

_"For the last time, NO!" Raven hollered. A plate exploded in the kitchen. Raven's eyes turned back to normal as she sighed in exasperation. After so many years of training, she couldn't seem to get ahold of herself and control her own powers. The demoness was growing impatient and angry with her lack of control and ended up taking that anger out on her teammates. Right now that teammate was Starfire._

_The Tameranean's eyes welled with tears at her teammate's harsh reply. Raven knew she should apologize but if she showed compassion she could lose control again. If she did, Starfire's head could end up like that plate. Raven turned around and stalked into the Ops room with her usual deadpan expression. Starfire on the other hand ran out of the hallway, tears falling from her eyes._

_As Raven walked over to the couch, a loud crash was heard above the tower as the Titans' home shook at the impact. A lightbulb exploded in black energy out of Raven's surprise. Robin rushed into the room, staff in hand. "What was that?!" He yelled._

_Cyborg's hand turned into his arm cannon. "Well it ain't an earth quake." He said as he left the kitchen and walked towards the door that lead to the roof. Raven and Robin nodded to each other and followed him to the stairway._

_The three of them entered the roof to find a ragged boulder planted into the tower, cracks sketched around the metal material. On top of that rock was a thin blonde girl standing proudly on the boulder with a confident smirk on her face. Within seconds the Titans recognized her. It was Terra, the girl they believed to be dead, standing before them. "Well? Aren't'cha glad Ta see me?" She asked, holding her arms out._

_The trio stood there, mouths agape in shock. Raven heard windows smashing downstairs, most likely due to her powers. Had her spells worked? Was this really Terra? She thought._

_Footsteps could be heard behind them coming up the stairs, and Starfire and Beast Boy entered the roof through the doorway. Three weeks ago, this girl had acted like she didn't know Beast Boy or the Titans. He had been depressed lately because of it. This was one of the few times he had left his room in the past couple of weeks. "Dudes, what's going... Terra?!" the changeling exclaimed._

_Terra smiled at him and stepped off the rock. "BB! Did ya miss me?" she said walking towards him._

_Beast Boy's eyes grew moist with joy. "T...you're...you're ok?..." A real smile, the first one the Titans had seen in weeks from him, formed on his lips. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug as he did to her. They both seemed overjoyed to see each other._

_Robin and Cyborg looked at each other in confusion. Starfire was overcome with joy and joined in on the hug. "Friend! It is glorious to see you again!" She squealed. Terra let go of Beast Boy and hugged Starfire back._

_"It's great to see you too, Star." She said._

_"Would you like to participate in the shopping?" Starfure asked hopefully. Raven fekt her heart sink as guilt and regret filled her._

_"Totally!" She responded. She turned to Robin with a nervous smile. "So...ya think you could take me back?" She asked sheepishly._

_Robin contemplated over it. "I'll sleep on it. Until then, Terra, you'll stay here. You're an old friend after all." He said, giving her a kind smile._

_"Thank You, Robin! You have know idea how much that means to me!" She said, giving him a tight squeeze. He awkwardly patted her on the back in response._

_"Um...no...problem?" He muttered._

Since then, everything turned upside-down. Terra became a Titan again. Soon after, Beast Boy and Terra began their relationship. At first it seemed like they were desitined for each other. But after a few months of dating things became sour. They fought day and night. I can't understand how they're still together. Part of me, my demon side most likely, is happy they aren't the perfect couple. Which means Garfield will be more likely leave her and maybe look my way. Yes, I, Raven, the Ice Queen, have a thing for Garfield Logan. I have for at least three years now, but I denied it for the first two years. Now I don't see the point in denying it any longer. I now just live with the pain that the one with my heart is with someone else. When on earth did I become such a weakling?

Of course, that wasn't the only that happened. Cyborg, who we now call Victor, has a job at S.T.A.R. Labs and a beautiful girlfriend named Sarah. I see her now and then when the three of us go out or when she stops by the tower. Those two are in love. I sense it. Starfire and Robin, now NightWing, have a similar case. They are now engaged as of two months ago. I'm happy for them both, but I can't help but feel the sense of loneliness that I've been feeling these past four years. Starfire has long since given up on us being best friends as she once strived for us to be. She and Terra grew close, but later on drifted apart as their separate relationships got more serious. Richard and I were once close. We knew practically everything about each other back then. But now the one he opens his heart and soul to is Starfire, as he does for her. Victor seems to be the only one I can really talk to anymore.

Victor and I grew close around the time I realized I had eyes for Garfield. Shortly after Terra and Garfield began their relationship, I went into 'hibernation' as Victor called it. My powers had been out of whack to the point it was dangerous to greet me. I intended to put myself into some form of coma to keep everyone else safe, but I did the spell wrong and ended up disarming the barriers on my soul. In simpler words, things no longer burst when I smiled or showed any form of emotion. You'd think I would be on cloud nine after being trapped for so long. I really wasn't. I was terrified. I didn't know what to do with this ability or how exactly I got it. Besides, with my once closest friends drifting apart, I had no one to experience these emotions with. For a while I was depressed. It wasn't until Victor shook me awake almost four months later that I actually tried to make do with my new capability. I found it rather helpful in my daily life over time and even became grateful for it. But to this day, I still feel alone.

"Could they be any louder?" Vic grumbles as he sits beside me. Vic has changed to most appearance wise of the team. He is no longer a cyborg so we no longer call him one. His once mechanical parts are human again thanks to a new growth serum his father came up with. He still considers himself a Titan though. He does all the technical work on the tower, weapons, mobility, etc. He deserves the hero mantel more than anyone else in my opinion. I just wish he could see that like I do.

I roll my eyes. "I hope not. Their current volume is all I can tolerate." I reply, giving up on reading my book.

Victor shakes his head in dismay. He and Garfield had once been best friends, bros as he would say. But ever since Terra rejoined the team, his time seemed to be preoccupied with other matters. Victor and I are on the same boat as for viewing their relationship. 'Why don't they just end their own misery and break up?' Had been said many times before. The reason I would prefer their relationship to end is not because I would prefer Garfield with me, but because he really seems so unhappy with her. He had once been so energetic and happy-go-luck that I found it annoying. Now his jokes were bitter and ironic and didn't occur nearly as often as they once did. His attitude lacks the life it once had as he always appears to be pissed off about something or just tired. This is no doubt because of the way things are between he and Terra. Or should I say Tara, as she only revealed recently.

My relationship with Terra is a complicated one. At first I ignored her when she came back to the team as she did the same for me. But after my reawakening she would often appear disgruntled towards me. Over time, the insults she whispered behind my back were said out loud; even if the rest of the team was watching. Victor would stand up for me like the big brother figure he was whenever he saw it happening. But the thing was, none of the other Titans did. Starfire and Nightwing looked around the room uncomfortably while Garfield pretended not to hear. That was the worst part about it. He just left me to be attacked like everyone else did. I suppose it's just payback for all those years I abused him.

"Team?" Victor and I turn our heads to see NightWing hand in hand with his fiancé entering the room. NightWing has changed a lot as well. He was once an obsessive, short, and even irrational boy once. He now is over six foot and towers over Starfire, Changeling, and I. He's Not as tall as Cyborg, though, who's nearing seven feet by the looks of it. He's also gained a ton more muscle mass, giving him a similar form to Batman. But his personality is far from the Dark Knight's. Thanks to Starfire, he's learned to let loose and enjoy life much more. He still is the tough leader he's always been in combat, but when he's not in the field he's a very fun-loving guy. It's good to see him loosening up, but now and then I long for the boy who saved me from my father all those years ago.

"'Sup, chief?" Victor asks.

"I've received an invitation from the Justice League. They've inviting Raven and I to attend their annual ball." Nightwing announced proudly.

My breathing stops as me eyes become saucers. The Justice League? That can't be right. I think. My only experience with the Justice League was a bad one. When I was barely thirteen, I asked them to help me defeat my father. I believed that since they represented the opposite of my father they would help me. But in return, they threw me out due to I being his daughter. They insisted they couldn't trust me. I couldn't really blame them. I'm half demon. A horrible curse to life itself. I'm still surprised the Titans managed to trust me. I personally wouldn't. Even today.

Victor takes note of my expression. "What's wrong Rae? This is a big honor!" He tries to cheer me up. But he knows very well why I've reacted this way. He was pretty pissed off with the League after I told him about what happened. Most heroes honor or fear the League, unlike Victor who sees them the same way I do. I personally don't find the righteousness in calling them the 'Justice' League.

"Um... Why me?" I ask Nightwing tentatively.

Nightwing shrugs. "Don't know. All I know is you and I were selected to represent the Titans. Arsenal and Bee will be representing Titans East while Argent and the Herald are representing Titans North." He says. I feel a small ounce of comfort from it seeming the Titans were selected at random.

"Ok. I'll go. The dress code?" I ask, fearing his answer.

Nightwing looks at the invitation in his hand and smirks. "Sorry, Rave. Looks like dresses are mandatory for the ladies."

I groan and roll my eyes, a habit I've never gotten over. "I hope you drown in your monkey suit." I grumble. Vic and Richard chuckle.

"Looks like I'll be disappointing you." He remarks as he and Starfire walk out of the Ops room.

I return to my book but am distracted by the wicked grin on Victor's face. I give him a deadpan look.

"Oooooh! A dreeeeeesss!" He sings. From behind him, several throw pillows fly at his head. The yelps as they pile on him at full speed.

"Ooooh... Paaaain..." I mock him, not looking up from my book.

He harrumphs and throws the pillows off of him, some landing on me. I prepare to attack him with one of them but Changeling's yelling interrupts us.

"Well I don't fucking care anymore, alright!" He hollers into the hallway as he stomps into the Ops room. Victor and I watch him as he walks towards the kitchen and punches the countertop. He must be able to tell we're watching, because he turns around and hollers, "What?!"

Victor and I's response is turning around to face the windows of the Ops room. We spare each other a bewildered glance. Both of us have taken Garfield's new attitude hard. It feels like we've lost a close friend. But then again I can't lose something in him I never had.

* * *

><p>The first real thing I hear this morning is an annoying beeping sound next to me. I'm too exhausted to remember what it is at first, but I then realize it's my alarm clock. I reach for it, my arm flailing for it as my eyes are squinting from the morning light. Eventually, I managed to hit the source of the beeping and slam it on my nightstand until it stops going off. Finally, there's silence.<p>

I let out a big sigh, not wanting to get up. I barely slept at all last night. Same goes for the night before and all the nights before that. I can barely remember the last time I woke up feeling rejuvenated like I should. But no matter how bone tired I am before I hit the hay, I can't seem to sleep until hours later. And it's not like I'm the early to bed type either. My mind is always buzzing over Tara, but not in the way I used to think or dream about her. But now I'm stuck contemplating over the same thoughts and questions. It's clear to me things aren't the way they used to be with us. Hell, they haven't been for three years at the least. We used to spend every moment together. Now whenever we do spend time together, it ends up like a war zone. I've tried to shape things up between us. I really have. I've tried and tried to bring back the way things used to be. But like always, my attempts royally fail.

The moment my mind wakes up, it goes straight back to Tara. At this point, I'm so fed up I consider giving up and leaving her. I have been for a while now. But then there's the memory of when we were happy together, and I chicken out all over again. 'I'll do it tomorrow.' I tell myself. 'I'll just give her one more chance.' God, I'm so pitiful. I know I shouldn't be thinking like this. I know it ten times over. I should be asking myself why am I still putting up with this? Or why do I let myself suffer? Because I'm a fucking coward. That's all there is to it.

_I'm a coward and I fool_. I think to myself. But it's more of a realization that a thought. I trusted Tara when she was lying to me and after she almost killed me and everyone else on the team. That should've been enough of a reason not to hop on board with her again. But now, to make it worse, she's become a hypocrite and can't trust me to be friends with another girl. There have been times she's been bitchy over me spending too much time with Starfire! She's like my sister for Christ's sake! I come to terms that Tara acts more like Slade's apprentice than the Terra I fell for at thirteen. Not as in trying to destroy the city, but she has that same unbridled, stubborn, and almost maniacal anger.

And that's not even the worst of it. I allow myself to be her doormat and let her criticize and start fights with me where I end up just taking the blame so she'll stop screaming at me. I'm weak and soft on her when I shouldn't be. I guess I've been that way with everyone else on the crew. I let Starfire baby me, I let Nightwing criticize me, I let Vic push me around for not liking his precious meat, and worst of all, I let myself be physically and verbally abused by Raven. Even if it's been years since most of that stuff went on, the memories are still there. I take everyone's shit and just act like it's nothing and live in my own little world. It's about damned I opened my eyes.

_I have been weak. I have been a coward. I have been a fool._ I think to myself. I'm not sure if I want to cry out of self pity or roar in anger at my own stupidity. I end up choosing the quieter of the two, proving myself right. I get up and walk to my private bathroom to wash my face off and look at myself in the mirror. I don't like what I see. I see swollen, baggy eyes, messy, shaggy hair, and a stupid, pathetic look on my face.

"Not anymore." I growl under my breath, shaking my head slightly. I then rush out of my room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

><p>I slept later than usual this morning. I've always had trouble sleeping if I don't meditate the day before. I no longer need to meditate to use my powers, I just do it to soothe my mind which is always filled issues I'm making too big a deal of. That leads to endless time spent trying to wake up the next morning after a half-sleepless night. I drag myself into the girl's bathroom to take the shower I desperately need. I'm so groggy this morning I almost trip on my own slippers. You'd think an extra hour of sleep would wake me up, but now my body just wants more.<p>

Eventually I make it to the bathroom and make sure I'm alone. It appears I am and I strip down as I turn on the water. Unlike Tara and Starfire who have no shame in their appearances, I never shower unless I'm positive I'm alone and no one will likely enter the bathroom while I'm in it. I can't wait until Victor installs a private bathroom in my room so I don't have to worry about anyone walking in on me naked. That's probably my worst fear. I don't even like to look in the mirror when I'm without clothes. It's a hideous sight in my opinion. Tara would never let it go if she walked in on me showering. She's made fun of the way I look even when I'm in the most conservative clothes. She'd get a lot of mileage out of seeing me without a thing to cover myself.

I step in the shower and instantly feel revived at the feeling of the warm water pouring onto my head. I wash my body and face, not that I really need to with my skin being guarded from impurities unlike normal skin. As I place my lavender shampoo in my hair, I thought I heard the door shut over the sound of falling water. I nod it off and assume it's just someone heading to the Ops center for breakfast. After some time, I wrap a towel securely around me as I step out of the shower.

I'm about to walk to the sinks to grab my toothbrush before I'm met with icy blue eyes staring at me. Tara.

I'm immediately mortified as my gray complexion because bright red. This was truthfully a nightmare come true. I squeeze the towel around me even tighter as I feel more and more insecure. It's childish that I feel this way. I'm a grown woman now; not a teenaged wallflower. But when you spend your entire childhood being told what a hideous creature you are, it's hard to feel comfortable even all covered up. I'm waiting for her to spew insults or worse burst out laughing. I hate when people laugh at me. It feels much worse then an insult. Tara doesn't say anything at first, just gives me this angry glare as she scans over my body. Then a wicked smile forms on her face.

"Be careful. By the looks of it, you're gonna burst through that poor towel." She snickers as she walks past me. The insult wasn't very clever, but it stings none the less. A few years ago I would have smashed her head into a wall for a comment like that. But now I know that if I try to defend myself, it'll turn into a fight and everyone will take her side. Besides, I'm through with our old feuds. I don't need to start new ones.

"Didn't you hear me in the shower?" I ask instead.

"It's not just _your_ bathroom." She snaps. I turn the other direction as she starts to strip down.

I really wanted to get out of her. Tara was clearly in a prissy mood again and I would likely hear more insults come from her if I stayed. I hastily brush my teeth and brush out my hair trying to be as quick as possible. I practically run out the door and into my room before anyone else sees too much of me.

* * *

><p>I almost collapse to the ground after I smash my fifth punching bag. The sand covers the ground as a sit on it, pouring water onto my head. It's been years since I've pounded that many punching bags at once. I usually beat some now and then after Tara and I have a day-long fight or I just plain pissed. But just now it was like I couldn't stop punching it if I wanted to. It was like everything was finally being let out in this one face down.<p>

I get back up. I can feel myself smiling smugly. I've seen Nightwing have plenty of rounds with punching bags, but he's never broken one. I feel very proud of myself I'm finally able to do something he hasn't done. My short-lived happiness dies down as the said man enters the room. He doesn't notice me. He just walks to the opposite side of the room where the strength training is. Nightwing practically lives there. _Smug bastard. Fucking showing off every day._ I think to myself as I glare at him. I can't understand why everyone loses their shit over him. He's got a jack-ass personality and isn't even that good of a leader. For the past couple of years he's been in and out of the Tower always off 'training' somewhere else or attending to a so-called important situation. He doesn't tell any of us anything. Not even Starfire. I can see him running off to some playboy mansion behind her back while he's supposed to be gone for a conference with the Justice League. It drives me mad to see Starfire practically sobbing over missing him. He doesn't know how lucky he is, the jack-ass. He has someone who'd take a bullet for him while I have someone who wanted a bullet in my heart.

It's not like it's new of me to think of Nightwing this way. When he became Slade's apprentice I didn't really believe everything he told us about him being blackmailed at first. Eventually I did. But that changed when he went off and became RedX. He had just broken what he promised us about never going over to Slade again. But this time, he did it by choice. No matter how you try to sugar cote it, he betrayed us twice, plain and simple.

"Hey Changeling!" Nighwing calls, waving his arm at me. "Wanna spar?" He had that cocky grin on his face like he just knew he was going to win. I decided that wasn't how this was going to end.

I stalk towards him and call, "Sure." He's already at the sparring mat and gets in a fighting stance. I get in my own stanse when I get there.

"_Hai Jaiben_!" He hollers and lunges at me. Rather than dodging his attack, I crouch down and grab him by the waist. I throw him over my back as he falls to the floor with a thud. He's about to spring back up and attack but I've already lunged myself at him at full force. I think of him as a punching bag; one I'm determined to leave a hole in. My fists which have sprouted claws repeatedly meet his face over and over again, leaving bruises and scratches behind. Whenever he tries to fight back grab his limbs in anyway I can and try to hold them down. I don't hear myself growled and roaring as I attack my challenger.

Finally, I stop, get up, and place my foot on his chest. "Anytime, Robin." I hiss. Then I walk away, not bothering to look back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>New Story everyone! I hoped you liked it. This story had been swimming around in my mind for a while now. I'm glad it's finally done and out there.<strong>

**I have to hand it to author: BW Lewis for giving me a lot of inspiration and ideas for this chapter and the chapters to come.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Themadzlove**


	2. Chapter 2: It's Over

"You're saying Changeling did what now?!" Victor hollered. Nightwing stood before his team, his face battered with bruises and scratches.

"Richard, why would he do such a thing! He is our friend and your friend, correct?" Starfire piped in, look of fear on her face.

Nightwing shook his head. "I don't know, Kor'i. He's never never fought like that before."

Raven hadn't moved and just stared at Nightwing with wide eyes. Sure, Garfield had had some problems with his anger, but she'd never seen him do anything like that to anyone. Not even a villian. Perhaps there were more things she dudnt know about than she thought.

"Where's he now?" Victor asked, seeming as concerned as Raven was.

"I don't know. He left after our match was finished. I looked for him but haven't seen him around." He replied.

The four were silent for a moment. "You'd better not kick him out for this." Victor finally said, glaring at Nightwing.

Nightwing gave him a surprised look. "Why in the hell would I do that?!" He responded.

"Well, last time he came close to kicking your ass, you threatened to send him to jail." Victor remarked, folding his arms.

"That was an entirely different situation!" He retorted. "But he does have to serve some form of penalty for this. Sparring is meant for training. Not for purposely harming each other." He said firmly.

"It's not like you've never beaten one of us and left a few bruises. Why's he any different?" Victor continued to question.

"I never meant to seriously destroy your face! He intended to put this here!" He said, pointing at his gashes.

"You're makin' a big deal outta nothing, man." Victor insisted.

"It sure as hell didn't feel like nothing." Nightwing muttered. Victor looked as though he were about to comment again. Raven cut in, knowing an argument was coming.

"You'll deal with this when Changeling gets here. The rest of us shouldn't get involved." Raven said. Victor sighed but obliged as Nightwing and Starfire left the room.

* * *

><p>Changeling hadn't seen Nightwing since that morning, as he left the Tower after their sparring session. It was night now, and he'd just gotten back from flying around the woods. Finally getting to release some of his anger on Nightwing had helped him, but he wasn't finished yet. While he was flying he made a decision: he wasn't giving Tara anymore chances. Tomorrow morning, if she pushed him around or started another pointless fight with him, that would be the end of their relationship. He would never go back.<p>

The shifter opened the door to his bedroom and walked in, exhausted. Today has been a long day. In one day his entire mindset changed, his outlook changed, and everything around him seemed to as well. Everything was as it hadn't been before. He was seeing the world in a new light and for what it really was. It didn't look good, but he felt redeemed to finally wake up from the dreamland he'd been living in. Looking back on the past he realized his optimism was really stupidity and his passive nature allowed him to be stepped on.

"That's not me anymore." He whispered to himself, feeling a little remorseful. He couldn't help it. With him no longer seeing the world as an optimist, the world seemed so cruel and bleak. In the world he now lived in, nothing and no one could truly be all good and all just at heart. There was darkness in everyone and everything. Nothing was pure of it. In his old world, people like Tara were good at heart, just made the wrong decisions. But that world wasn't reality. Reality was that Tara chose to betray him and the team on her own accord. Forgiving her and trying to love her again was one of his greatest mistakes.

Changeling stripped to his boxers and fell into his bed, sighing. _Tomorrow. This ends tomorrow._ He thought to himself, feeling that he, for once, was making the right choice.

* * *

><p>The needle squirted out a small portion of the neon green liquid within it. A pair of brown eyes watched it intently as he held the needle. He had calculated everything to the exact unit to get the serum corrected. All he had to do was take a few samples of the green goo, or Xorionide as it was called formally, from the warehouse and add it to his own DNA with a few of his own touches to make the ultimate power resource. It could make anyone bigger, stronger, faster, and better than anyone else. But he wasn't going to do that. This serum was for his use alone to make his greatest comeback.<p>

The man's small hand grasped a disinfectant wipe and wiped his inner elbow. With his other hand he cautiously hovered the needle over his olive skin. It would work obviously from his test results. There was nothing for him to fear. This was possibly his greatest invention besides his suit. After this he wouldn't it anymore. He'd be the image of strength and power without a walking hunk of metal. He smirked at the thought. The girls would go wild with just one glimpse at him. That and taking down whoever stood in his way would be awesome too. Inside this one little vile, everything he ever wanted was before him on a silver platter.

Without another thought, he plunged the needle into his arm. As the chemicals seeped into his vains, he hollered from the burning sense of pain. He dropped the vile at his feet, letting it shatter when the liquid was emptied inside him. The man clutched his pounding arm, his muscles and gains pulsing grotesquely. Something within him fought to be released with all its might. The pain spead through the rest of his body. The inventor fell to his knees as his bones shifted and snapped, his skin on fire. Blood began to pour out of his nose as this unnatural procedure took place.

From the corner of the room, the shadow of what was once a small man changed. His back lengthened as his hunched shoulders broadened. If you looked closely enough a fuzzy outline grew around the shadow like fur on a light-haired animal. It was a frightening sight, but not as frightening as the horrible roar heard halfway across Steel City.

* * *

><p>"Garfield Mark Logan!" Was the first thing Changeling heard when he awoke the next morning. His eyes opened drowsily and he groaned in annoyance at the irritating noise.<p>

"What?" He moaned rubbing his eyes. Last night was another night of little sleep.

"Don't you 'what' me! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Hollered the voice. Through his squinted eyes he saw Tara standing before him, her hands on her hips. He immediately became angry at the sight.

"Get outta my room, Tara. Go." He mumbled, laying back down in bed.

Tara gasped indignantly. She wasn't used to him rejected her like this. Now she was even more made. "No! I'm not leaving here until you apologize!" She hollered stubbornly.

Changeling felt a flame of anger blaze at her stupid, stupid words. With one swift movement, he got off his bed and stood before her, glaring down at her small form. "I have nothing to apologize for." He growled. The blonde was shocked and even scared at first, showing it on her face. Tara noticed something, she couldn't put her finger on it, but something was very different about his eyes, and it wasn't his glare. She didn't pay much mind to it as she glared back at Garfield.

"I'm not the one who forgot our monthly anniversary." She sneered.

"Well don't worry about that." He hissed back. "Because after today, there will be no more anniversaries between us."

Tara was confused. "What are you talking about? I don't understand you!" She snapped before being cut off.

"We're done, Tara. It's over." He said. He gave her one last glare, then stalked out of the room, leaving the howling geomancer behind. She, of course, followed him.

"What are you talking about?! Don't you dare just walk away from me!" She hollered. She went on and on as she followed him.

Changeling eventually could no longer handle her hollering and whipped around to face her. He stuck his finger in her face as he spoke. "I'm not your boyfriend anymore, Tara. Hell, I'm not even your friend. I won't be pushed around by you anymore. You ruined your chance to ever make things right."

Tara looked as though she could burst with anger. "If you break up with me, I'm leaving the team for good." She hissed, confident that would make him change his mind and come crawling back to her.

He was silent for a moment, but his gaze did not waver. "Then leave." He growled. He then turned around and kept walking. This time she didn't follow.

* * *

><p>Though Raven had been the soothe-sayer to her teammates regarding the incident between Changeling and Nightwing, she felt she was the most concerned for her old friend. In the past months, she feel his anger and frustration growing stronger. It appeared he had taken it out on Nightwing. Part of her told herself it was simply because they had been in a violent situation and it set him off. But she knew that if perhaps Starfire were in the ring with Changeling, things would have gone differently. Perhaps he could have been suppressing anger from an old feud between he and the acrobat. Raven decided to let it go for now and let them settle it. They were grown men now after all.<p>

It was a week until the ball and Raven had yet to purchase an evening gown for herself. She currently browsed through racks of dresses, most of which were too pink, too short, or too sparkly for her taste. This would be so much easier with Starfire. She would once have begged on her knees to be able to do this with Raven years ago. Raven would have hated it back then, but now she longed to have the Tameranian by her side. Why had she been sitting cruel? Why couldn't she have spared a moment of her time to spend it with Starfire? she thought, cursing her past self.

After a fourth of an hour spent searching, she found a dress that she believed would suit her. It was a tulle maxi dress in a deep blue color with a symmetrical neckline. It was a simple, modest dress in a color she was fond of. In truth, Raven wasn't honestly thinking of her own standards when it came to finding a dress, but of what the League would think. They had come across Demons before and knew more than she did about her own heritage. Demons, especially female ones, were aspects of lust and envy and dressed to represent their vices. To wear a revealing dress would make it seem as though she was becoming more like her father in that way and just give the group of heroes another reason to look down upon her and Richard for letting her into the team. That was the opposite of what she wanted. Besides, it's not like she wanted to show off her form. What was there for her to be proud of anyway?

Raven walked into the dressing room of the dress shop. The employee gave her a similar look to the one Tara gave her yesterday then handed her a tag with a one on it. _She must be disgusted by my appearance as well_. she thought sadly. The empath entered a dressing stall and began to put the dress on. Using her powers she zipped it up from behind up until it reached her upper back. The dress fit perfectly around her waist and was slightly snug at the hips. But when it reached her bust line, it wouldn't even zip. Raven rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. She removed the dress and put on her regular clothes again. "I'll just alter it with some spell." She grumbled as she walked out her the dressing room. She handed the emplyer the tag and walked over to the clerk.

The man at the register not-so-discretely looked her up and down with a small smirk on his face. Raven wasn't sure if that smirk meant he found her appearence ridiculous or he liked the sight of it. Both disgusted her and she got out of the store as fast as she could. She took one of the T-cars home. Cyborg had made one for each Titan in the original team. Raven's was a black based sports car lined with blue edges. It was a very nice ride, she had to admit. She had been secretly awaiting the day he would finish her car since he wouldn't let her see it until it was complete. It truly had been worth the wait.

When she arrived home something was off. It was quiet. During afternoons the Tower was commonly filled with the sounds of the fighting couple or mission alerts. But rather it was oddly quiet in her dwelling. Too quiet. "Anyone home?" She called. Had they gone out without her? Had their been an attack she that she hadn't been alerted for? As she walked through the Ops room, she heard a noise coming from the hallway.

"Um, guys?" She asked as she peeked into the hallway. She heard the noise again coming from upstairs. It was a voice. There were few people you could hear through floors and walls. One of those people was Tara. If it weren't for her curiosity, Raven would never have followed Tara's voice and assumed it was just another argument between she and Changeling. But Raven had a sense that something was off here and there was more to this setting than it seemed. Raven took the elevator to the 12th floor. As she got closer to the second floor, the louder the yelling got.

"Tara! Please! You cannot just leave us!" Raven recognized Starfire's upset voice.

"I'm no longer wanted here, Starfire. If you want anyone to blame, blame _him_!" Tara replied. I could practically see her pointed an accusing finger and glaring at whoever _he_ was. Raven put what she heard from their conversation together. Tara was obviously going somewhere and it may be a permanent settling. Part of Raven wanted to jump for joy like a young schoolgirl while the other was very concerned. Raven stepped out of the elevator and found the source of the yelling was Tara's room.

Raven walked up to the door where she saw Tara packing numeral suitcases with Starfire seated at her bed. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Tara looked up from her suitcase and glared at the empath.

"Why would you care, witch?!" She sneered, emanating anger. "Get the hell out of my room!"

Raven had been hearing that insult for years now. New ones had come up, but 'witch' seemed to stick with Tara. Raven did her best to control her anger as the name still irked her. "Why are you packing?" Raven asked.

"You're one of the reasons!" She hissed. "If leaving means getting away from the soul-sucking demon the I'll leave gladly!"

Now that stung Raven a little. She never seemed to take insults to her heritage lightly despite the amount of times she had been verbally abused for it. Tara used insults like this often. But this time Raven couldn't seem to hold back her tongue any longer.

"And I'll be glad when you leave." She muttered, turning around to leave. Tara somehow heard her and called after her.

"What did you just say?!" She hollered, that screeching edge in her voice.

Raven halted in her tracks, turned around, and sighed. "I'm just saying. I could do without your irritating insults and your pathetic whining over Changeling." She said, rolling her eyes as though she didn't care what Tara thought. And for the first time in years, she couldn't care less.

Tara simmered with anger and shock. She stammered, trying to come up with a insult as a response. Raven found it so amusing she almost laughed but kept her expressionless exterior. "You- I- how- ugh!- I-"

"It would appear, Tara, that a cat has your tongue." Raven said, looking at her nails which only irritated Tara further.

"I'll leave you to pack." She said, turning around and leaving without another glance. As she walked away from the room, a thought struck her. If she's leaving, what about Garfield?

* * *

><p>Changeling- POV<p>

The old me would hate myself for doing that to Tara. I would be guilty, lonely, and just as depressed as I was when she "died". What I should be feeling right now is the blissful relief and freedom I've craved without realizing it. But I feel neither happy nor depressed. I feel stuck. I don't know what the hell to do or to even think about. My mind used to be filled with what I was going to do about Tara, but now that all is said and done between us, my mind is blank.

So now I'm stuck sitting on the roof, smoking catnip, wondering what the hell I'm gonna do.

About a year or so ago I got a box of home-made catnip cigars from my cousin Matt as a joke. It wasn't meant to be used or even acknowledged, it was just Matt trying to be funny. But after some time I figured I'd give one a try to send Matt a picture of me smoking one. He'd get a huge kick out of it and, being as depressed as I was then, I needed something funny to lighten me up. So I did it. Then I had another one. And another one. And another one. I never sent Matt the picture, but by the time I realized what I was doing it was the next morning and I was almost out of catnip. I must've been high all night and completely forgotten. But I didn't just forget to send the picture to Matt, I forgot about the current fight I was having with Tara. I also forgot what an ass wipe Nightwing had been to me and how I had multiple long-term missions coming up. The catnip made me forget my stress and depression and everything else that got me down. I wanted to keep that up, so I started copying the technique Matt used and made my own. Damn, if Nightwing or Mento could see me right now, they'd personally disown me. Not that I care what either of them think.

I figure with Tara making a huge mess of our breakup as she likely will, Nightwing's probably gonna be looking around for me to question me about what happened. I clean up the evidence that I had been smoking up here and freshen my breath with a mint in hopes to get the smell out of my mouth. I want another one, but I figure I'll just have another in my room or a few more.

* * *

><p>Raven- POV<p>

Nightwing walks out from the hallway carrying one of the many bags and boxes Tara has filled. Rather than asking for help, she slowly drags each of her packed belongings one at a time, and always giving a great sigh after she drops one by the door with this sad look in her eyes. Starfire can tell, but being an a path I know what she's doing. She's waiting for someone other than Starfire to get down on their knees and beg for her no to leave and how they need her to stay. But besides her efforts, the only responce from the rest of the team was: 'can I help you with your bags?'. That only pisses her off more for she sees it as us wanting her to leave like Changeling and she harshly refuses. Eventually Nightwing and Starfire just grabbed some of her stuff without saying anything and brought them to the door. I even offered to help, not wanting her to leave and never see her again knowing she hated me the most out of the team. It's a feeble attempt, for that will never change.

Out of respect, Victor and I stifle our laughter as Tara dramatically gazes out the window as she slowly places her tenth suitcase on the floor by the door with a false sigh. It's a comical scene as cruel as it sounds. We should all be mourning over having our team mate as of four years leave us out of anger. But with the way she's playing this out, even Nightwing can't help but hide a smirk.

"You want me to drive you or-" Victor cuts in. It's raining buckets outside and I can't see her going out in that storm, being one who hates getting her feet wet.

"No." She snaps, dropping her bag on the ground with a loud thump. She starts her March over again back to the hallway but Nightwing calls after her.

"Actually, Tara, there's nothing left in your room." He says. She stops abruptly and I can feel her embarrassment and anger.

"Then I guess I'll just be getting away from here sooner." She snapped as she whipped around to face him. Tara then started grabbing her bags off the floor at a fast pace as though she were trying to appear threatening. Her hands and arms were soon full, but she bagan carrying them all herself towards the door, dropping some on the way. Starfire scooped up a few off the floor.

With that, the geomancer was gone.

* * *

><p>He was hungry.<p>

Not only did his stomach growl, yearning for a proper meal, but so did his body. He wanted meat. No, he wanted fresh meat. He wanted to get it himself, stretch his now powerful limbs, and hunt down his prey, yearning for the taste of blood.

His specially equipped nostrils picked up the delicious smell of fresh meat. His ears picked up the sound of his prey's voice as it walked closer and closer to him, not suspecting a thing. Using his natural instincts, he crouched down, careful not to make a sound. It became difficult as his preying came nearer and its scent grew stronger. He swallowed the growl in his throat as his prey appeared before him, standing still. Its pitiful blabbering went on, serving as a distraction to itself. Now was the perfect time.

The hunter hunched his broad shoulders and flexed his hind legs, preparing to strike. The huntee remained completely unaware that in a few moments, his life would end.

"Stacey, I don't care about what kind of purse you bought, just tell me wear-" The man's voice was cut off by a low growl and then with a scream that could be heard all over Steel City.

At last, the animal had its first meal.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaaand done! Sorry Terra fans!, But Terra isn't a Titan anymore. I think you've figured it out by now that she's kind of the bad guy here. Don't hate me!<strong>

**Some of you may be wondering, where's the BBRae?! Rest assured, there will be plenty of BBRae to come. Just hang in there. It won't be entirely obvious, but their relationship will improve. I plan on it. **

**Stay tuned even if I don't update that fast! Thanks for reading. **

**-Themadzlove**


End file.
